


Come light me up

by princessharumi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, They're spicy but still very fluffy boys, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessharumi/pseuds/princessharumi
Summary: Yuuri is a single dad and a successful business owner, running Yu-topia Katsuki, one of the largest hotel and spa resort chains. Viktor is a college student looking to have a small getaway before he starts up the new semester. Thanks to the vacation, he's learned that he's very much into DILFS.





	Come light me up

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my typos ~

Viktor walked in through the hotel’s automatic doors, the cool blast from the air conditioner was a welcomed embrace on his sun kissed skin. His ankle boots clicked on the marble tile as he strolled up to the front desk, tugging his pink carry-on suitcase behind him. 

 

“Welcome to Yu-topia Katsuki, do you have a reservation?” The lady behind the counter gave him a friendly smile.

 

“Yes, its under Nikiforov.” 

 

The lady nodded and turned to her computer, typing away at the keyboard. Viktor leaned against the counter and played with his ponytail. He was supposed to have come here with his best friend, Chris. It was going to be a four day retreat to relax before classes started up again. A little pampering at the spa, ordering some good food, hitting the beach and getting a tan, well maybe not get a tan, Viktor’s complexion is absolutely flawless the way he is, besides, he sunburns too easily. But he could go to the beach and find a cute boy to rub sunscreen on his back. It was gonna perfect. 

 

The plan fell through when Chris’s long distance boyfriend flew in for a surprise visit. The two were high school sweethearts but went to different colleges. They didn’t want to end things and managed to keep in touch. And as it turns out the guy arrived literally two days before Chris and Viktor were supposed to head out. 

 

Chris apologized and begged Viktor to let him be with his beau. 

 

_ “Please, Viktor! This is the first time I’ve seen him in two years and he flew all this way, I think he’s the one, I truly do, you’re officially my best man. Anyway, I’ll pay for my half of the hotel and you can go on without me, it’ll still be fun! You could have a scandalous summer romance while you’re there, you’ll thank me later, trust me.” _

 

Viktor rolled his eyes but smiled at the memory, ugh he couldn’t say no to true love or Chris. But his friend was right, he could still have fun on his own.   

 

“Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov, your room is in 508 and it’s all set for you, here is your keycard and the elevators are down the hall and to the left. I hope you enjoy your stay.”  

 

Viktor thanked her and walked to the hallway. It was decorated with floor to ceiling windows that gave a bright view to the beach outside. Viktor dawdled a little as he took in the scenery. It really was beautiful, there were people outside basking under the sun’s rays, children ran kicking giant beach balls around, and in the far distance he could make out people surfing. Four days seemed hardly enough to do everything the place offered but he’d make the most of it. 

 

Viktor wasn’t watching where he was going and let out an  _ ‘oomph!’  _ when he bumped into someone. 

 

“Ah, gosh I’m sorry I wasn’t _ —”  _

 

Viktor’s apology died on his lips as he looked up to the incredibly handsome man he walked into. He was taller than Viktor by maybe two or three inches, his black hair was slicked back but a couple of flyaways escaped the hair gel, it was a really sexy look. Warm, chocolate honey eyes hid behind blue framed glasses sat perched on his nose and he wore a fitted crisp, navy suit with slacks to match, burgundy dress shoes, and a white undershirt with a black tie. 

 

One word,  _ wow. _

 

The man didn’t seem bothered by the accident and just smiled at Viktor, even his smile is beautiful. 

 

“I’m so sorry for bumping into you like that, I hope you’re alright?” 

 

“Oh, no, no, no, not at all, it was my fault I wasn’t watching where I was going, I was...looking at the view…” Viktor turned his head towards the windows again, he could feel his cheeks grow warm. 

 

The man smiled and turned to look at outside too. “It’s lovely isn’t it? I wish I had more time to enjoy it myself.” He chuckled as he casually leaned back with his hands in his pockets. 

 

Viktor turned to look at him, “Oh, why can’t you, do you work here?” 

 

He received a nod and a small smile in reply, “Yes, I’m uh, I’m actually the owner.” 

 

Viktor’s jaw dropped, usually when he thought of owners of fancy resorts he thought of middleaged, balding men. Not really, super attractive young studs like him. “Wow! That’s amazing!” 

 

The man’s smile this time appeared a little shy but appreciative just the same. “Thank you, ah, well I suppose I held you up long enough, were you just checking in?” 

 

Viktor nodded, looking a little deflated that it seems they had to part now. “Yeah, I was going up to my room.” 

 

“Well, the elevators are just over there, if you need anything don’t be afraid to call the front desk. Oh, and my name’s Yuuri, feel free to ask for me if you need it.” 

 

Yuuri reached out offering a handshake which Viktor generously accepted. Yuuri’s grip was firm but gentle and soft and Viktor didn’t think he could ever be flustered by a handshake but here he was. 

 

“Thank you, Yuuri, oh and um, I’m Viktor.”

 

Yuuri smiled again, Viktor would never tire of that smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Viktor, I hope you enjoy your stay.” Yuuri gave Viktor’s hand a squeeze before letting go and excusing himself and walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Viktor glanced back behind him and sighed a little bit. It seemed like this vacation was going to be fun after all. 

 

* * *

 

After arriving to his room and unpacking some of his luggage and toiletries, Viktor plopped down on the impossibly soft bed and pulled out his phone from the pocket of his shorts. He sent a quick text to Chris.

 

* * * * * *

**From Viktor:**

_ Chris! I just checked in and I literally bumped  _

_ into the hottest guy I’ve ever seen!!! (ノ ´ ♡  ´) ノ _

 

**From Chris:**

_ See!! I told u you’d have fun, did u two check in together~?  _

 

**From Viktor:**

_ No, I just met him when I was going to the elevators.  _

_ But that’s not the craziest thing, he’s the owner!!!!!!! _

 

**From Chris:**

_ Of the entire resort??? _

 

**From Viktor:**

_ Yes!!!!! _

 

**From Chris:**

_ Damn, attractive AND a sugar daddy~ _

 

**From Viktor:**

_ Hah hah, anyway what do I do? _

 

**From Chris:**

_ What else? Talk to him, ask him out _

 

**From Viktor:**

_ But wouldn’t he be busy?  _

_ I’m sure he has...business owner...stuff...to do _

 

**From Chris:**

_ You’ll never know unless you try and the Viktor I know always tries  _

_ If it doesn’t work out then there’s literally hundreds of other hot men there _

_ Just have fun okay? Anyway, I gotta go, be safe, love u, kisses ♡♡♡ _

 

* * * * * *

 

Viktor laughed and texted out a goodbye in return. Chris was right, this vacation was about fun and that’s just what he was gonna do. He just hoped that fun involved a certain dark haired, brown eyed beauty. 

 

Viktor soon went down to the beach. He kept on his shorts but changed his shirt to a plum and lavender gradient crop top that was sparkly on the edges and took off his ankle boots for blue flip flops. The look was topped off with gold framed louis vuitton sunglasses. 

 

Sadly, he didn’t see Yuuri again when he went downstairs, he walked around the lobby twice just to make sure, he was about to do a third search but stopped himself since he was starting to get weird looks.  __

 

When he got to the beach he was a little restless. The sand was clean the water was the bluest he’d ever seen and he had the right amount of shade under his umbrella but he couldn’t get the thought of Yuuri out of his head. Was he already  _ that _ smitten with him? Viktor almost blushed at the retrospect. A couple of cute boys did check him out and one was bold enough to ask if Viktor needed help with his sunscreen. And even though this was the exact scenario Viktor was daydreaming about just two hours prior, he recoiled at the thought now and turned down everyone who approached him. 

 

Suddenly he wasn’t really feeling the beach and his stomach turned every time some guy looked at him. He decided to pack up and go back to his room. He kicked off his sandy flip flops near the door and took off his sunglasses, setting them on bedside table. 

 

This was so silly he thought. Was he really going to let one man stop him from enjoying his vacation? It wasn’t like Yuuri did anything to him on purpose, other than being very attractive...and nice, he was really nice. 

 

Viktor sighed dramatically and leaned back first into the bed. Okay, he admits it, he has a crush, and he needs to do something about it. He needs to find Yuuri and talk to him again, if he gets the faintest clue that Yuuri isn’t interested then Viktor can move on and everything will be normal again. 

 

But that was just the problem, where would he find him? Sure Yuuri said he could specifically ask for him but he couldn’t just call downstairs and be like, “Uh yeah, may I speak to Yuuri, the owner? I need to find out if he likes me back.” So childish. He can’t even find a good enough excuse for it anyway. 

 

Viktor rubbed his palms over his face. Okay, okay, forget it. He was going to have himself a nice shower then go downstairs to the hotel’s restaurant and get some dinner. He was going to eat all he wanted and drink the most expensive wine they had. Food and wine always made everything better. 

 

* * *

 

Viktor let his long, silvery hair loose, a half of it draped over one shoulder. He wore a low hanging white blouse with a light blue jean jacket on top with some black, skinny jeans and low black boots. He cast a wink to himself in the mirror before leaving, he looked great, felt great, and now he was going to eat his weight in food. Viktor loved good food and he was blessed with a fast metabolism, time to put it to good use. 

 

The restaurant was large but had a romantic and cozy feel to it. The walls were painted a rosy brown with several framed photographs and artwork decorating the length of it. A few chandeliers were overhead, casting the perfect mood lighting. A live band was performing some low, jazzy music and the sound mingled with the cheerful chatter that flowed through the place. 

 

Viktor was given a table in a private corner next to the windows. The sun was nearly set as the sky was casted in mulberry and orange. He ordered some red wine to start off with, just taking his time and enjoying the atmosphere. He looked towards the other booths and tables, they were mostly occupied by couples young and old, maybe enjoying an anniversary or birthday or just a splurge of the moment getaway. Some of the larger tables were busied with families with smiles on their faces and laughter all around. 

 

Viktor sighed, he thought dinner would help but he just felt a little ridiculous being here all alone. Usually he wouldn’t mind, he would go out alone all the time. It would have just been nice to have some company. 

 

He put his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his palm, turning his head to look out to the sunset. This was a mess wasn’t it? 

 

He sat staring outside for a while until he felt a light tap on his shoulder, oh his waiter must have come back to take his order. 

 

“Viktor?”

 

Viktor frowned, he didn’t give the waiter his name…”Huh _ —” _

 

His eyes widened when he turned around, that wasn’t his waiter, that was most definitely  _ not _ his waiter. 

 

“Y-Yuuri!” Viktor squeaked. He quickly removed his elbow from the table and stared up at the man. Yuuri was still wearing the same suit as earlier but he forwent his jacket and was just in his white dress shirt and tie. The sleeves of shirt were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his forearms, a rolex watch decorating his left hand. Viktor gulped when he thought about the strength in those arms and what they could do to him.    

“Hey, I hope I’m not bothering you, I just saw you as I was checking in on the place and thought I’d see how your day has gone so far.” Yuuri gave him a friendly look that spurred butterflies in Viktor’s stomach. Not only was it attractive it also made Viktor feel safe somehow.

 

“It’s been great!” Viktor lied. “It’s a really beautiful place I’m happy I got a chance to come.” 

 

Yuuri looks pleased and straightens as if he’s about to leave. Viktor doesn’t want him to leave again. “I’m glad to hear it, well, I better leave you to it, enjoy your dinner, Viktor.”

 

No wait, don’t go, Viktor’s mind panicked. “Yuuri, wait!” 

 

Yuuri halted just as he was about to turn to leave, He turned back towards Viktor, “Ah, yes? Did you need something?”

 

Viktor blushed, it was now or never. “Well, I was wondering if you could join me if you’re not busy?” 

 

Yuuri blinked at Viktor and Viktor’s cheeks burned more. 

 

“Oh, are you sure? I thought you were waiting for someone.” Yuuri looked over to the empty seat in front of Viktor’s. 

 

Viktor laughed awkwardly, “Well I  _ was _ supposed to have come to the resort with my best friend but something came up for him and now it’s just me. Didn’t want to let the reservations go to waste.” 

 

Yuuri nodded, “Ah I see, well I would love to join you then, meals taste better when you’re in good company.” 

 

Oh Viktor was in  _ very _ good company. He couldn’t believe it, he spent all day daydreaming about the man and now he was here about to have dinner with him. He could pretend it was a dinner date, just the two of them. Except, he wasn’t sure what to do now. Usually Viktor was good at dates, but he’s never dated someone as successful as Yuuri, and he’s never dated someone older than himself except by a couple of years. What if his conversation topics were too childish for him? 

 

Maybe Yuuri sensed his nervousness because he started the conversation for him. “So Viktor, are you a student?” 

 

Viktor nodded, “Yeah, I’m about to go into my second year of college, I’m studying fashion design and marketing.” 

 

“Impressive, so I take it you’re here for summer vacation?” 

 

“That’s right, one final getaway before I go back to drowning in projects and grades and deadlines.” Viktor smiled and Yuuri chuckled,

 

“Well, I wish you luck with all your endeavors, Viktor.”

 

Turns out it wasn’t so hard talking to Yuuri, he was really down to earth and not intimidating at all so conversation flowed easily. Viktor was really grateful for that. Yuuri waved down the waiter and got more wine for them as well as gave them their dinner orders. They continued to talk and drink wine while they waited for their food. 

 

“Yuuri it’s so cool that you’re the owner of this entire place, that’s a huge accomplishment for someone as young as you!” As soon as Viktor finished that sentence he covered his mouth with one hand. “I’m sorry! I hope that didn’t come off as rude!” 

 

Yuuri shook his head and laughed, “No, no, it’s alright, I appreciate it but I’m not  _ that _ young. I’m thirty-five, I even have a kid.”

 

Viktor’s eyebrows shot up, he was a dad? “Really?”

 

“Really.” Yuuri reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He tapped on a few icons and then pulled up a picture. He reached over the table to show Viktor who took the phone in his hands. 

 

There was a photo of a little girl probably no older than four or five. She had black hair and black eyes and the cutest pair of chubby cheeks Viktor has ever seen. She was smiling in the photo as she hugged a small toy poodle who was licking her face. 

 

“Oh, she’s adorable!” Viktor always had a soft spot for children and he immediately decided he loved this little girl. 

 

Yuuri smiled brightly, “Thank you, she’s my pride and joy.” Viktor gave Yuuri back his phone, but he now wondered about the girl’s mother. Was Yuuri married? He didn't see a ring on his finger so maybe divorced or widowed? Or maybe he had a girlfriend already. The thought made Viktor a little bummed out. 

 

“How old is she?” Viktor asked to take his mind off it. 

 

“She’s five and about to start her first year of school soon, she’s really excited, I just hope she doesn’t suddenly get scared on the first day and think I’m abandoning her there.” 

 

Viktor smiled, “Well I’m sure her parents are super supportive and she’ll get through it fine.”

 

Yuuri scratched his cheek, “Well,  _ parent _ , she only has me.”

 

It seemed one of Viktor’s suspicions were right. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

“Oh no, nothing like that.” Yuuri waved Viktor’s worry away. “She’s adopted.”

 

Now Viktor was genuinely surprised, he wasn’t expecting that. “Really? I never would have guessed, she looks a lot like you.”

 

Yuuri seemed to light up at that, “Thank you, yeah, I just always wanted a kid and adoption was just the right choice for me, and I got to help out a wonderful little girl in the process.”

 

That really warmed Viktor’s heart, Yuuri was such a kind man, it was rare to find someone like him these days. 

 

“So I take it you never got married?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “Nah, I guess I just never found the one.” He smiled at Viktor and Viktor felt his cheeks warm up again. 

 

“Oh! By the way I noticed you have a poodle? Me too!” Viktor pulled out his phone now and pulled up a photo of his own dog and showed Yuuri. 

 

“Meet my beloved, Makkachin! Isn’t she the cutest?”

 

Yuuri beamed at the photo, It showed a large standard poodle laying on her back over some fluffy couch cushions, her head was tilted towards the camera as if she was posing for it with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “Aww! She’s so sweet, just like her owner.” 

 

Viktor blushed to his ears and tried to hide a smile as Yuuri handed him back his phone. Did he flirt with him? That was a flirt. 

 

Before Viktor could comment anything on it their waiter returned with their meals. Viktor ordered a roasted quail over potatoes and steamed vegetables while Yuuri had a leg of lamb with garlic and rosemary and a side salad. The food looked and smelled amazing. Viktor literally  _ moaned _ at the first bite, “Wow, it’s so good!” 

 

Yuuri’s cheeks seemed pink as his eyes darted in Viktor’s direction. Viktor cleared his throat when he realized what that sounded like, “Ah, it’s, delicious…” Viktor laughed awkwardly. 

 

Yuuri’s expression softened and he laughed along, “Well I’m glad to hear it, the restaurant is one of my favorite parts of the resort and I wanted everyone that visits to be treated to a meal they can remember.” 

 

Viktor relaxed and smiled, “You speak so fondly of this place, it’s really nice.”

 

“You think so?” Yuuri asked while he cut a piece of his lamb.

 

Viktor nodded, “Yes, anyone can set up a business but having the heart and ambition for it truly makes it shine.” 

 

Yuuri smiled down at his plate, looking almost shy. “You’re really insightful, Viktor, and truly kind, thank you.” 

 

Viktor beamed at the praise and reached over to his wine glass. He took a few sips, savoring it, before setting the glass back down and licking his lips. When he looked back towards Yuuri he caught the other man staring at him, and he didn’t look away even when Viktor noticed. Viktor’s cheeks grew warm and it wasn’t just because of the wine. 

 

Viktor placed his left hand on table, and not at all casually, while he picked up his fork with his right and poked at some of his vegetables, keeping his gaze down on his plate. After a few seconds of nothing, Viktor smiled when he finally felt the soft nudge of Yuuri’s fingers against his own. Viktor nudged back gently then turned his palm, to which Yuuri responded by draping his hand over Viktor’s palm and giving it a light squeeze. 

 

Viktor felt those butterflies come back in full force, fluttering around in his stomach, and when he peered up towards Yuuri, the older man looked at him with fondness in his eyes but a hint of something coy. It nearly made Viktor shiver. 

 

They only separated their hands to finish eating. They still made a bit of small talk but most of their conversations were now replaced by lingering looks and light physical touches. A playful back and forth of flirtatious banter.

 

Soon after their meals were finished the waiter came with their checks. Yuuri had insisted Viktor to let him pay for both their meals even though Viktor was fine paying for his half. He relented though, letting Yuuri treat him. 

 

After exiting the restaurant the two stood in the lobby, neither ready to separate. “Thank you for joining me for dinner, Yuuri, it was a lot of fun.” 

 

“You’re welcome, it was fun for me too.” Yuuri gave Viktor that handsome smile again that made Viktor’s stomach flip without fail. The two looked at each other, both seeming like they had more to say but couldn’t find the right words.  

 

“Say, Viktor, are you busy?” 

 

Viktor blinked up at him, “Um, no, not really?” 

 

Yuuri smiled and looked out towards the beach. “Well I wanted to ask you if you’d like to take a walk with me? I want to show you something.” 

 

Viktor smiled widely, not even bothering to hide how happy he was that Yuuri wanted to spend more time with him.“Yeah, of course!” Viktor chirped and bounced on his heels.

 

Yuuri laughed lightly, appreciating Viktor’s adorable enthusiasm. “Okay, follow me.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri led Viktor outside to a quiet part on the beach, away from the few people who were still out here at this time, taking romantic moonlight strolls. Viktor hoped that’s what he and Yuuri were doing now. 

 

They walked side by side down a long pier, the wooden posts were strung along in fairy lights until it reached the gazebo at the end. It was romantic and cozy with soft cushions and a fantastic view of the horizon. The two of them folded their elbows over the wooden railings and looked out to the water. 

 

“Sometimes we use this spot for weddings or bon fire parties, when it’s quiet like this though I like to come out and just sit here listening to the waves, it reminds me of home.” 

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri who looked so peaceful yet contemplative. “Where was your home?” Viktor asked. 

 

“Hasetsu, Japan. My parents ran an onsen, a hot springs, there. The beach was close to where we lived and I’d jog down there when I needed a chance to just get away and think. Being near the ocean just makes me really nostalgic, you know?” 

 

Viktor nodded, “I know exactly what you mean, I grew up in St. Petersburg, Russia, I also loved the ocean but I never came to appreciate it until I got older and left the country. I wish I could’ve spent more time enjoying it, just sitting with my toes in the sand watching the waves and listening to the seagull’s cries.” 

 

Yuuri smiled, “Yeah, you never really appreciate things until you miss them, I guess that’s one lesson learned when you get older.” 

 

The moment got quiet between the two of them, they hadn’t looked away and it seemed like they were searching for something in each other’s eyes. Eventually, Yuuri slowly reached a hand out near Viktor’s face, brushing a stray lock of hair that the breeze displaced and tucking it behind his ear. Yuuri didn’t take back his hand right away, it hovered near Viktor’s cheek which had now become dusted with pink. 

 

Viktor didn’t make an effort to move away, instead he tilted his head the remaining centimetres towards Yuuri’s hand which now cupped his cheek. Viktor peered up at Yuuri behind his thick eyelashes and Yuuri gently stroked his thumb over Viktor’s cheekbone. 

 

No more words were said as Yuuri bent down and softly kissed Viktor. It was a mere press of lips as if Yuuri was silently asking Viktor if it was alright and would allow Viktor to pull away at any time. But nothing would have pried Viktor away from this spot. This simple, lovely kiss had already pooled heat and  _ want _ low in Viktor’s belly and he quietly sighed over Yuuri’s lips; and soon they kissed a little deeper. Viktor parted his lips and Yuuri stepped closer; a small moan escaped Viktor when he felt Yuuri’s tongue brush against his own before Yuuri started to pull back. 

 

Viktor opened his eyes and was met with Yuuri’s own; his brown eyes now darkened with desire. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Yuuri whispered, his hand still cradling Viktor’s cheek.

 

Viktor blushed and felt his knees nearly buckle at the endearment. Suddenly bashful, he took a step forward and hid his face in Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri’s arms came to wrap around his shoulders and they stood there in silence for what seemed like forever but in reality the quiet only lasted about a minute.

 

“I lied earlier.” Viktor mumbled, his face still buried in Yuuri’s chest. 

 

“About what?” Yuuri’s fingers started to gently card through Viktor’s hair.

 

“Earlier when you asked me if I was having a good time I said I was but up until now I just couldn’t have fun no matter how hard I tried.” 

 

“And why was that?”

 

Viktor finally lifted his head and looked up at Yuuri, there was an adorable pout on his face and Yuuri had the urge to kiss it. 

 

“‘Cause I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your stupid, sexy face!” Viktor stuck his tongue out and Yuuri let out a loud, good-humoured laugh. It made Viktor crack a smile.    

 

Yuuri kissed Viktor’s forehead, some laughter still escaping him. “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you.” 

 

“You already have with dinner...but…” Viktor pushed up on his toes to peck Yuuri’s jaw. “I wouldn’t mind more apologies from you.”

 

Yuuri hummed. “Mm, and what do you have in mind?” He bent down and nuzzled his nose against Viktor’s neck. 

 

“Come upstairs?”

 

* * *

 

The two of them walked back into the hotel as discreetly as they could. Yuuri led them through a back employee entrance and up to the elevators. As much as they wanted to jump each other in the lift, they resisted due to the security camera pointed down on them.  

 

Once out the lift, Viktor walked them down the hall and towards his room; stopping in front of the door to take his keycard out of his pocket. Viktor squeaked suddenly and dropped his card when he felt Yuuri come up behind him and pressing kisses to the back of his neck.     

 

“Yuuuuri…” Viktor whined but leaned towards the touch just the same. Yuuri chuckled and apologized. He grabbed the keycard off the floor for Viktor and slid it in the card reader. 

 

As soon as the door closed behind them Viktor immediately wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and kisses him as hard as he’s been wanting to all day. Yuuri  _ groans _ and the sound is so damn sexy that Viktor can hardly suppress the shiver than runs through him in response. 

 

Yuuri grabs Viktor by his waist and turns him around, pushing him against the wall.  _ God yes. _ Their heated kisses continue, all tongue and the slight brush and bite of teeth against their lips.

 

Without warning Yuuri’s hand travels from Viktor’s hip down to where ass meets thigh and hikes Viktor’s leg up. Viktor cries out in surprise, both his legs instinctively coming to wrap around Yuuri’s waist. In this angle he can  _ feel _ Yuuri’s arousal pressing against his inner thigh and Viktor throws his head back, a dull  _ thud _ sounding as it hits the wall. Yuuri takes the opportunity to lean in and suck on a spot on Viktor’s neck. Viktor whimpers and turns his head more to give Yuuri more access.  

 

“So, how much is happening tonight, baby?" 

 

Viktor is so lightheaded that it takes a moment to register that Yuuri is talking to him again but his heart does skip a beat at the pet name. “A-Anything whatever you want…”

 

Yuuri shakes his head, “No, don’t worry about me, what do  _ you _ want, Viktor?” 

 

Viktor stares at Yuuri with slightly parted lips, heart pounding hard against his chest. Slowly, both of Viktor’s hands come up to cup Yuuri’s face and bring him forward those few centimeters to kiss him. It’s soft and chaste, completely different from the kissing they had just been doing moments prior. Yuuri nuzzles their cheeks together when they pull back, pressing a few more soft kisses to the corner of Viktor’s lips. It’s such a gentle moment.

 

“I want  _ you _ , Yuuri. I want everything you can give me.”

 

Yuuri smiles and nods. He kisses Viktor’s cheek before he’s lifting Viktor into his arms.  _ God, those arms. _ He takes a few steps into the room until he gets to the bed. He gently sits Viktor down Viktor takes off his shoes and his jacket, letting it fall on the floor before he scoots back towards the headboard to give Yuuri room. Yuuri kicks off his own shoes too and crawls towards him and lowers himself over Viktor. Their lips reconnect and they start kissing languidly, taking their time now to explore each other.

 

Viktor runs his hands down Yuuri’s back as far as he can reach then back up and down Yuuri’s biceps, feeling every twitch and flex of muscle as Yuuri moves. Viktor definitely has a thing for those arms. He wants those arms to pin him down.

 

Their hands roam and their kisses grow deeper until they’re both panting breathlessly into each other’s mouths. Viktor arches his back and throws a leg over Yuuri’s waist and grinds up towards his hips. The two of them gasp when their erections brush. It’s so good but not enough and Viktor whines in frustration. Soon the clothing between them becomes too confining and they reluctantly separate so Yuuri can help undress Viktor.

 

Yuuri lifts Viktor’s shirt up and over his head and then takes a moment to admire Viktor’s pale, lean body. Yuuri reaches out to touch him, marveling at the softness of his skin. A warm hand brushes against one of Viktor’s nipples causing the younger to shiver and bite his lip. Yuuri smirks and makes a mental note of this for later. 

 

“Yuuri, come oooon.” Viktor’s pouting and wiggling his hips trying to shimmy out of his jeans. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri smiles and helps Viktor out, tugging his jeans down over a set of long, beautiful legs. Yuuri can’t help but to press a kiss on a knee and Viktor giggles. Yuuri pulls Viktor’s jeans down all the way and tosses them to the floor where the rest of Viktor’s clothes are. 

 

Viktor is wearing a pair of sinfully black, lacy panties that are barely doing anything to hide his erection. He sees Yuuri raking his eyes all over his body, definitely appreciating the sight and Viktor preens at the attention. 

 

“Gorgeous…” Yuuri murmurs as he cups a hand over Viktor’s crotch, eliciting a sharp gasp then a moan from him. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri,  _ please _ …” 

 

Yuuri takes off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table then he gently pushes Viktor to lay down again. Yuuri settles in between Viktor’s legs, spreading them apart a bit as he leans down and covers Viktor’s clothed dick with his mouth. 

 

“Yuu — !” Viktor’s cry is cut off as he chokes on a moan, his hips buck up once but then Yuuri’s hand comes to hold him down in place.

 

“Easy, baby.” Yuuri whispers as he strokes Viktor’s thigh up and down a few times. Yuuri kissed down Viktor’s length, sometimes stopping to nibble and suck through the fabric while Viktor pants with broken breaths. 

 

Yuuri then sits up a bit again and hoists Viktor’s hips up to place a pillow under them.

 

“What are you…” 

 

Yuuri glances up at Viktor for a fraction of a second before he lowers himself back down between Viktor’s legs. Viktor is sure he saw him smirk. Yuuri tugs the panties aside a bit with his thumb, revealing Viktor’s pink, puckered hole. Viktor’s eyes widen. 

 

“Oh my,  _ God _ — ”

 

Viktor’s cry is cut off as Yuuri licks a slow, hot, wet stripe over Viktor’s hole, repeating the motion a few more times before settling on tracing Viktor’s rim with his tongue.

 

“Yuuri, _Yuuri_ , o- _oh_ _fuck_ …” Viktor’s hands scramble on the sheets for purchase, trying to steady himself but it’s useless, Yuuri is slowly making him come undone. 

 

Yuuri pushes the tip of his tongue inside and sucks, causing Viktor to make a high keening sound and throw an arm over his face. Yuuri hums around him, licking Viktor’s soft inner walls. He pulls back a little to place open mouthed kisses to his hole and licks up, sucking in one of Viktor’s balls into his mouth.

 

“Yuu- _ uuuuri _ …please more...” Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair, some strands falling out of place from the gel. 

 

“Mmmm...you taste so good. I want to make you come with my mouth alone, can you do that for me, baby?”  

 

Yuuri gently blew against Viktor’s hole, making the saliva that was coated on his skin feel cool, causing Viktor to spasm for a second. “ _ Fuck! _ Yes! God, please, please, Yuuri I’m so close,  _ please! _ ”

 

Yuuri kisses and nips over the soft skin of Viktor’s inner thighs, then down his perineum and back to his hole. He tugged Viktor’s panties to the side a bit more, not taking them off just yet. Yuuri liked how sexy Viktor looked with the skimpy fabric stretched over his wet hole. 

 

Yuuri pushed his tongue back inside of Viktor as deep as he could, his nose pressed up against the underside of Viktor’s balls. Viktor moans loudly and blushes when he feels the gentle scratch of Yuuri’s short stubble between his legs.

 

Viktors legs start trembling and Yuuri runs a hand up and down a thigh, the cool press of Yuuri’s watch is welcome against Viktor’s hot skin. 

 

“Yuuri….Yuuri…” Viktor pants, he buries a hand deep in Yuuri’s hair and tugs and Yuuri groans appreciatively, not letting up in his ministrations and making noises like Viktor is the most delicious meal he’s ever eaten. 

 

Yuuri can sense the exact moment Viktor tenses up and Yuuri grips his thighs tighter, keeping him in place. Viktor cries out loud, trembling hard in Yuuri’s grasp. Viktor comes inside his panties, they’re completely soaked and ruined. Yuuri pulls back and watches the pearly white liquid drip down the sides and he can’t help but to lick a droplet up, wanting to know Viktor’s taste. Viktor’s breath hitches and kicks out a leg involuntarily, Yuuri is amused at how sensitive he is but decides to let Viktor go and let him catch a breather. 

 

Viktor whines and sags against the bedsheets, he’s completely flushed down to his chest. “Oh my God, Yuuri...that was….wow…”                

 

“You’re so sexy.” Yuuri whispers. Viktor smiles and sighs. 

 

Yuuri gets up out of the bed and Viktor makes a noise, “Where are you going?” 

 

Yuuri turns around and gives him a reassuring smile, “Just the bathroom, be right back okay?” 

 

“Okay...hurry…” Viktor was still so needy, he didn’t want to be away from Yuuri for longer than necessary. While he waited he took off his stained panties and tossed them to the clothes pile. He’ll have to get some new ones, he liked those but at least they got sacrificed for a good cause. 

 

Yuuri returned a few minutes later. He found some mouthwash in the bathroom and rinsed out his mouth a few times. He was shirtless now, leaving it somewhere in the bathroom. He chuckled when Viktor stared at him with wide eyes and Yuuri took a moment to appreciate Viktor’s now fully nude body from where he was standing. 

 

“Do you have any supplies with you?” Yuuri asked after a few seconds of ogling. 

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Viktor pointed to his carry-on. “Inside in the middle pocket.” Soon enough Yuuri returned to the bed with a bottle of lube and a roll of condoms. He dropped both on the bed next to Viktor and Viktor nearly shivered at the anticipation. 

 

Yuuri crawled over to Viktor and their lips met again. Yuuri kissed him deep, gently pushing Viktor’s body down with his own as he laid over him. Viktor moaned, loving the feeling of Yuuri’s solid weight on top of him, their bare chests pressed together and the slow drag of Yuuri’s hot length prodding against Viktor. 

 

Viktor pulled out of the kiss a moment to catch his breath and Yuuri took the opportunity to kiss down his exposed throat. Yuuri brought a hand up Viktor’s side and up towards his chest. He swiped his thumb against Viktor’s nipple, remembering how sensitive he is there and Yuuri smiled into Viktor’s neck when he heard him gasp. 

 

Soon Yuuri replaced his hand with his mouth and kissed Viktor’s nipple, flicking his tongue against the rapidly hardening nub. Yuuri gave the other nipple the same treatment and when he was satisfied he continued moving along Viktor’s stomach. 

 

Viktor whined and arched his back up towards Yuuri, seeking out more and more. Yuuri pulled back and admired Viktor’s cock. It was lovely, smooth and flawless like the rest of him with a flushed head. Yuuri reached out and gave it a few pumps. 

 

“Nnn...Yuuri...please I need you…” 

 

Yuuri lightly squeezed the base of Viktor’s cock. “What do you need, baby?” He asked, wanting Viktor to say it. 

 

Viktor spread his legs open a bit more and raised his hips. He grabbed his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, presenting his spit-slicked hole to Yuuri. “I want you to fuck me hard into this mattress, I’ve been waiting all day for it.” 

 

Yuuri blushed for a brief second before he practically  _ growled _ and tugged Viktor closer to him, making the younger squeak. Yuuri kissed him briefly. “Your wish is my command.” 

 

Yuuri coated his fingers with the lube and circled one around Viktor’s hole, slowly inserting it without any resistance. Viktor lays back with his eyes closed, making soft sounds as his hips undulate against Yuuri’s hand. 

 

Soon Yuuri is three knuckles deep into Viktor, pumping them slowly in and out of him, stroking his velvet walls, gently exploring him. Viktor was completely blissed out but steadily growing more impatient, it was getting harder for him to lay still. 

 

“Yuuri...I’m ready, please now, I need you…” Viktor begged, reaching out to still Yuuri’s hand. 

 

“Okay.” Yuuri pressed a kiss to the inside of Viktor’s thigh then moved off the bed to unbutton his slacks. Viktor watched him with interest, making a small noise when Yuuri was down to his black boxer briefs, his erection straining against the fabric. Once Yuuri was fully stripped Viktor’s gazed locked onto the sight of his cock.  _ Oh fuck. _ It was  _ thick _ , fat, with the head flushed a dark red. Viktor could feel his mouth water, he wanted that thing in his mouth. Viktor whimpered imagining Yuuri choking him with it, they should definitely do that later. 

 

The moment Yuuri finished putting the condom on Viktor crawled over to his lap, surprising the man.

 

“Vik — “

 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and settled in his lap, Yuuri’s cock was nudging Viktor’s ass, pressed up against balls. “I want to ride you.”

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath, “Yeah?” 

 

Viktor nuzzled Yuuri’s neck, pressing a few kisses along Yuuri’s jaw. “Mhmm...please…” Viktor nudged his ass back against Yuuri’s dick.

 

Yuuri turned his head and pecked Viktor’s lips twice. “Okay, come here.” 

 

Yuuri held the base of his cock while Viktor lowered himself, they both gasped at the first initial contact, excitement thrumming through their veins. 

 

“A-Ahh…” Viktor moans at the hot press of the cock head easing inside him. The stretch is so  _ good _ , Viktor can feel how it’s slowly filling him up, reaching places Yuuri’s tongue or fingers hadn’t reached before. Viktor buries his head in Yuuri’s shoulder and shudders, lowering his hips more and more until he’s fully seated on Yuuri’s cock. 

 

“You’re amazing, Viktor, you feel so good.” Yuuri praises as he rubs Viktor’s back and kisses his shoulders, not making any attempt to move until Viktor tells him to. 

 

“God, Yuuri...you’re so big…” Yuuri smiles on Viktor’s skin. 

 

Soon Viktor starts moving his hips in small circles before lifting them up and then down, fucking himself down on Yuuri’s cock with shallow thrusts. Yuuri places both of his hands on Viktor’s ass, gently squeezing and stretching the soft globes. Viktor groans and bounces a little harder.

“You like being stretched out like this?” Yuuri slides a hand between Viktor’s ass cheeks, brushing up against where his cock is sliding in and out of Viktor’s hole.

 

“ _ Yessss…. _ ” Viktor bounces harder, setting a steady pace and the sound of skin slapping and their harsh pants start filling the room. 

 

Yuuri grips Viktor’s hips and thrusts up when Viktor bounces down and Viktor nearly screams. 

 

“O _ -Oh _ my God! Yuuri, yesss,  _ right there _ , do that again!” Yuuri focuses on that spot now, meeting Viktor’s thrusts, wanting to hear him scream like that more and more. 

 

“Yuuri...Yu-uuri, I’m not gonna last…” Viktor presses his forehead against Yuuri’s, their hot breaths mingling together. 

 

“Come on, baby, come for me again…” Yuuri leans forward and licks Viktor’s bottom lip before sucking on it. 

 

Viktor whimpers and  _ grinds _ on Yuuri, his cock leaking between their bodies, pressed up against Yuuri’s abs. Suddenly it’s all too much and Viktor’s head falls on Yuuri’s shoulder, eyes glued shut, and he lets out a broken cry as he comes in spurts. Yuuri snakes a hand between their bodies and wraps his hand around Viktor’s cock and strokes him through it.

 

“Good boy, you’re so lovely.” Yuuri kisses Viktor’s temple and then his forehead. Viktor whimpers a little, slumping in Yuuri’s grasp. However Viktor has no time to rest because he yelps as Yuuri lays him back in the bed, still inside him. 

 

“Yuuri!” 

 

Yuuri spreads Viktor’s legs, holding him by the back of the knees and then pistons his hips against Viktor. Viktor does scream that time. 

 

“F- _ fuck _ , haahh..yesyes _ yessss _ …!!” Viktor is beyond coherency now, he’s still so sensitive from coming just a few moments before so each thrust makes his toes curl and tears well up in his eyes. His entire body is drowning in pleasure and all he can think about is Yuuri, wanting more and more of the man. 

 

Yuuri had his eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration, his breath coming out in harsh pants and grunts. He gave a hard buck, then another, burying himself deep within Viktor as he met his own orgasm. He groaned and slowed his thrusts, gently fucking into Viktor until he was finished. Viktor had a passing thought about how it would’ve felt having Yuuri’s come spilling out of him. He turned even redder and moaned at the imagery.

 

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s legs and lowered himself over him, covering Viktor’s body. Viktor pulled Yuuri down and their lips connected in a deep but soft kiss, much less rushed than all their previous ones. Yuuri peppered little kisses all over Viktor’s lips making him giggle a little. 

 

“Are you okay? Was I too rough?” Yuuri asked, threading his fingers through Viktor’s hair, brushing away the strands that were stuck to his sweat slicked faced.

 

Viktor let out a tired laugh, “No, you were  _ perfect _ , Yuuri.” Honestly, this man just gave Viktor the best sex of his life, making him come multiple times, saying the filthiest things to him and now he just wants to know if Viktor is  _ okay _ .  

 

Yuuri gave him a soft look, one so fond that Viktor blushed and made his heart skip. 

 

“I’m glad…” Yuuri caressed Viktor’s face, still looking down on him with that sweet expression. Yuuri’s eyes skimmed across Viktor’s body, admiring Viktor’s flushed skin and how his hair pooled under him like silk. “You’re so....beautiful, wow…” Yuuri whispered, causing Viktor to blush more.

 

“Yuuuuri…” Viktor shivered, feeling a little bashful but ultimately happy. How is it that this man could just completely wreck him like that, giving him the best pleasure of his life and then be so sweet that his heart could burst? Viktor sighed and looked up at Yuuri through his thick lashes, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little with mirth.

 

Yuuri returned his smile then leaned forward to kiss Viktor’s cheek before sitting up again, carefully pulling out of Viktor and then moving to dispose of the condom. Yuuri went into the bathroom and came out with some moist towels to clean Viktor with. 

 

Once he was done Viktor stretched out his arms towards Yuuri, asking to be cuddled. Yuuri smiled and obliged him. He climbed back in bed and scooped Viktor into his arms, Viktor tangled his legs around Yuuri’s, wrapping himself around him like a needy octopus. 

 

The two stayed silent, just holding each other and catching their breaths. Yuuri was gently petting Viktor’s hair and Viktor could fall asleep just like this. But a tiny wave of worry had started to rise up in him.

 

Yuuri seemed to have sensed the new tension in Viktor and rubbed his shoulders, “Are you okay?”

 

Viktor nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay, just…” 

 

Yuuri waited a few moments before prompting, “Just?”

 

Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri briefly. “It’s just, I don’t want to part ways after this, is that...is that too clingy of me?” Viktor always had a worry that he was just too needy for some people to handle. Plus, he and Yuuri hadn’t exactly agreed to anything other than a hookup so the other man might not want anymore than just that. 

 

“We just met but...I think I’m already missing you…” Viktor said, voice low. He briefly met Yuuri’s eyes that were fixed on him but then looked away out of embarrassment. “Ah, forget I said that, sorry. I’m just kinda clingy after sex, ignore me.” Viktor stumbled over his words quickly, trying to squash that conversation before he babbled on for too long.

 

Yuuri lifted a hand to Viktor’s face and gently stroked his thumb repetitively over Viktor’s skin. Viktor looked at Yuuri questioningly but before Viktor could ask anything Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face and turned it upwards a little bit so they could look at each other eye to eye. “No I’m...kinda feeling the same way, Viktor.” 

 

Viktor’s lips parted in surprise. “Really?” 

 

Yuuri brushed Viktor’s cheek with his knuckles, soft and almost reverently. “Yeah, I’d really like it if I were given the opportunity to get to know you.” 

 

Viktor’s eyes sparkled, his lips slowly curving into a heart-shaped bow. “Yuuri...yes of course, I’d like that too…” 

 

Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor’s forehead. 

 

“Um...will you stay the night?” Viktor asked hopefully.

 

“I can, I’ll have to leave in the morning though to pick up my daughter. She’s currently staying over my best friend’s, Phichit,’s house. He watches her for me when I have to come in the office, so I have to assess just what kind of havoc they got into this time.” Yuuri chuckled and Viktor smiled at him.

 

“You’re a sweet man, Yuuri.” Viktor nuzzled in close, tucking his head under Yuuri’s chin, sighing in contentment. Yuuri kissed Viktor’s hair. 

 

“Would you like us to get some breakfast together before I leave?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Yes please, I want a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and a strawberry yogurt.” Viktor hummed in delight and Yuuri laughed. 

 

“Anything you want.” 

 

Viktor smiled, his eyes were slowly closing, he was finally feeling just how spent he was. But it was a good kind of tired, he felt light and warm like he was floating. He thought about Yuuri, replaying the events of the day in his head and thought about all the new things that were to come. 

 

Viktor wasn’t sure what this was yet but he felt a small spark of excitement from it. Like he could tell that whatever it was it was going to be a good thing. 

 

He felt Yuuri’s arms tighten around him ever so slightly and the warmth and security of the embrace finally lulled Viktor to sleep.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea to write this on a whim, mainly after seeing those new Lawson vacation acrylics. I was like, 'Viktor looks like such a gay step-dad', then Bam, this came to me XD 
> 
> Title is a piece of lyrics from _"Into You - Ariana Grande"_ , since that's what I was listening to while writing this. This is the first time I've written so much porn at once so I hope it turned out okay and I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> Also, I'm currently writing a slowburn age swap YV fic titled [My Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11444085/), where Yuuri is a wandering samurai and Viktor works at a brothel. I'm aiming to update with the new chapter next week so please check it out <3
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this, follow me on twitter! [@princessharumi_](https://twitter.com/princessharumi_)


End file.
